Part 6 Template
Kate and Helen are sitting on the floor by the lockers in school. KATE: I know. I couldn't believe it. I walked into Steve's room last night, and there he was, looking on the net about that girl. HELEN: What girl? KATE: Mary. stands up and so does Alexia. ALEXIA: Whose Mary? KATE: You know... The one they called in the mirror. ALEXIA: What do you mean? That was a true story? KATE: Yeah. stands up. HELEN: But I thought Carmen was telling ghost stories, not a real story. KATE: Well, so did I, until last night, when Steve found it on the internet. ALEXIA: Oh, my God. So its true. You don't think that, well, you know? KATE: Don't ask me questions like that, Alexia. To be honest I don't wanna know and I don't think I want to find out, either. ALEXIA: But what if? shows up at the other end of the hall. ALEX: Alexia! ALEXIA: Oh, hang on, I'll meet you in class, I've got to go see my annoying brother. leaves. HELEN: Kate, you're joking, right? KATE: No. Swear on my life, Hel. and Kate walk down the hall. Scene change: Alex and Alexia are talking. ALEX: Alexia... Are you going over to Kate's house tonight? ALEXIA: Yeah, I might be... Why? ALEX: Just wondering if I was gonna be left on my own tonight. ALEXIA: Oh, Alex, how many times do I have to say this? We will one night, watch a movie, do something, okay? ALEX: How many times does that happen? leaves. Scene change: Alexia walks through the cantine into the lounge. MARY: Alexia... ALEXIA: Is someone there? walks across the patio by the pool and goes into the bathroom. She starts admiring herself in the mirror and Mary appears beside her. When Alexia turns around, Mary's gone. ALEXIA: Huh! Is someone there? Hello? turns around and sees Mary. She screams and checks her pulse. Kate arrives in the door, seeing Alexia on the floor with Mary standing over her. She runs across the patio. KATE: Help! Somebody help me! runs after Kate and follows her into the hallway. MARY: You're going to wish you never killed my family. You'll all pay. runs towards the lockers, where Steve is. KATE: No! and Steve hug as people start coming into the hall. KATE: Steve! She's dead. She's dead, Steve. Mary did it. It was all Mary... STEVE: Calm down, Kate. What happened? KATE: Alexia's dead and Mary killed her... STEVE: Sh. Its okay, its okay... and Steve hug. Alex enters from the cafeteria. ALEX: What's going on? KATE: She's dead. Alexia's dead... ALEX: No! change: Kate's room. Kate's in bed, asleep. Steve is sitting on a chair beside her bed. STEVE: Kate. Kate, if you can hear me, then listen to what I have to say. I know its been hard lately. And now we've both lost someone. But please stop with this whole Mary thing. I don't want you to get hurt... Okay. Bye... stands up and the doorbell rings. STEVE: Hang on... leaves. Scene change: He walks down the stairs and through the sitting room. He goes out the front door and down the steps to where Helen is. HELEN: Oh, hi, Steve... STEVE: Hey... HELEN: Um, is Kate in? STEVE: Yeah, she is, but she's still not talking... Plus, she's been asleep all day today. HELEN: Oh, okay, I'll come back in the morning. STEVE: Kate's asleep but I'm not... You can talk to me if you want. You know, sort stuff out? HELEN: I don't think so... walks down the path and Steve follows her but they hear a scream. They look at each other and then run inside. STEVE: Kate! change: Steve and Helen run into Kate's room, but she's not in her bed. HELEN: Kate... Oh my God, where is she? sees something. STEVE: Oh my God, no way, its not possible. HELEN: What...? see Kate inside the mirror. She becomes light and then vanishes. HELEN: Kate... STEVE: No, no, Kate... Kate... tries to hug Steve, but he rejects her. Scene change: In the park, in a picnic area, CiCi, Leanne and Alex are sitting on a bench, Ryan, David and Calum are sitting on another bench, and Steve and Helen are standing. CICI: Okay, what's this shit about? I've got to be somewhere. STEVE: Well, if you shut your big gob for five minutes, I'll tell you. CICI: Ugh... STEVE: Look, guys... I know this has been hard for all of us, but I'm starting to think the Bloody Mary story's coming true. CALUM: What the fuck do you mean? "Coming true"? STEVE: Look. I didn't wanna scare anybody, but there's something you all need to know. LEANNE: What? STEVE: I went on the internet last night, and I was looking for houses that got burned down in... 1959 and, well... I see one. One where a little girl died... RYAN: What the fuck? Are you joking, Steve? STEVE: No, I'm serious... CICI: Yeah, right. Whatever. STEVE: CiCi, its true. CICI: No, its not. Carmen said so herself. She told me and Leanne the other night that she was making... making it up. End of story... STEVE: What? She couldn't have. ALEX: Why? STEVE: Because its true. CICI: No it isn't. STEVE: Yes it fucking is... LEANNE: Look, CiCi. Carmen hated you. She thought you were a fucking bitch all the time. The only reason she said it wasn't true was because you said if it was true you wouldn't have said those words into Cole's mirror so you see, CiCi? She didn't give a shit. CICI: Oh, I don't give a shit about the fucking slut. She was a whore and a fucked up tart. I don't give a shit. I hope she's fucking dead or something. LEANNE: You don't mean that... CICI: I fucking do. And you can get fucked, too. leaves. Leanne stands up. STEVE: Look, where's Carmen? LEANNE: She's already gone. STEVE: Gone? LEANNE: She left the other night... She's in LA. STEVE: Oh, fuck... LEANNE: CiCi, wait for me! leaves. HELEN: What a stupid bitch... RYAN: Eh... Eh, yeah. She's always been like that, though. STEVE: Guys, you're not listening... DAVID: Okay, carry on. STEVE: Look, Mary is real and the story is true. Last night Kate was in bed and me and Helen went downstairs and we heard a scream. We both ran back up the stairs and into her room, and she was gone. sits down next to Alex. CALUM: Well, where could she go? STEVE: Look. This might sound stupid, but... I looked in the mirror, behind me, and there she was. No, I'm serious... DAVID: *Laughs* First it was Mary... Then it was Kate, stuck in a mirror. *Laughs* RYAN: Haha, yeah... Next thing you know, Steve will be saying that I'm gonna be killed by killer flies... STEVE: Guys, this ain't fucking funny. stands up and walks over to them. HELEN: Its true, why don't you believe us? CALUM: Haha, look... She's at it, too... Fuck sake. RYAN: Its a little... unbelieveable, Steve. gets up and walks over. ALEX: Oh, for God's sake, I don't care about any scary monsters from the past, all I care about right now is my fucking dead sister... and I'm gonna find out who killed her. leaves. STEVE: Fine... I'll do this by myself. begins to leave but Helen stops him. HELEN: Steve, don't give up on Kate, we both know what happened. STEVE: Don't worry, I won't. leaves. Helen follows. Scene change: Kate's room. Steve's sitting in front of the mirror. Helen enters and sits next to him. HELEN: Hey, Steve... Stop doing this to yourself. STEVE: I feel as if I'm the only one who knows where she is. No one else cares... HELEN: Well, I know, Steve. And I do care. Kate is my best friend and I'm not giving up on her, and neither are you. stands up and looks into the mirror. STEVE: I know... Don't worry, Kate. We're coming to get you. leaves. Helen follows. Scene change: Steve runs outside and Helen follows him. HELEN: Where are we going? STEVE: We're going to the library to find out about Mary. and Helen leave. Category:Templates Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes